The invention relates to a pack with a lid, especially a hinge-lid pack for cigarettes with a pack part and a hinged lid connected thereto.
Hinge-lid packs are known worldwide as cigarette packs. A cigarette group is surrounded by an inner wrapping made of tin foil or of paper. The hinge-lid pack consists of a pack part and a hinged lid connected to the rear of the pack part. In closed position the pack part and lid lie in an aligned manner along a closing edge in the region of a front wall and in the region of a side wall. The pack is conventionally fitted with an outer wrapping made of transparent foil or plastic foil.
With this kind of pack there is increasing demand to arrange pieces of information for the consumer on separate printing carriers. This information can be in the form of advertisements, factual information but also coupons or entry-tickets for performances. A hinge-lid pack for cigarettes is by nature hardly suitable for arranging this kind of printing carrier.